Terminator: Uphill battle
by DeAd-BoDy
Summary: A group of soldiers are on a mission that can make the war against the machines a shorter one.
1. The ambush

"Man its cold" I said staring at the starless sky. "And its dark too" responded Jesse, a long time buddy of mine. "Yeah well soon this whole place will be lit with the fire of those weapons" I replied. The nuclear war had been a rough one and I considered myself lucky for surviving, but not now. Things have finally been looking up for us now. Midnight was approaching and we were to wait and ambush an incoming squad of terminators. Jesse went off to polish his gun and to count all of his shells again. He must have been bored out of his mind. The captain finally signaled us that it was time. We saw the gleam of their shiny exoskeletons and were scouting for enemies. They will never find us. Jesse went off to setup the bombs and I was to detonate them at the right moment.  
  
The moment came too quickly. I managed to press the button and all but one of them survived. Jesse was anxious and ready for this moment. He sprang out quickly while pressing the trigger on his gun. A dozen flashes of light hit the terminator square in the chest and one in the head. He fell with a loud metallic noise to it. Proud of what he had done, he went over to it and ripped the head off of the terminator and brought it back to where I was. "Pretty cool huh?" he whispered. "Yeah good shot" I said. With our mission complete we went forward to our next destination. 


	2. no escape

The walk was a long one. We have gotten used to the sudden flashes of light that seemed to go on around us. We hadn't seen much action in a while. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning but I wasn't tired. The constant thought of a surprise attack was too possible. The sky lit up with enemy fire and the sound was too close. The noise was intense. The light was unbearable even in the dark. One of our men fell and hit the floor with a powerful thud. He was dead and there was no doubt about it. We ran quickly and found shelter in a destroyed home. Nothing in here but a couple of rotting carcasses and skulls littered about everywhere. "Get down! Their gonna bomb this area!" sure enough, the place was suddenly a battlefield.  
  
We started shooting out of the windows. Because of all the cover we had an advantage. Our lieutenant called for an air strike around this area but they said it would take 10 minutes to get here. It was a lot shorter than I had anticipated but these machines could turn things over to their side in a minute! They started pouring through the front door. Jesse was waiting for them. He threw a grenade at them and it instantly tore five of them to pieces and ripped another in half. It was lying on the floor and started shooting at him. He dodged in time and managed to put a couple of holes in that one too. While he was the sentry for the front door it happened.  
  
The surrounding area was completely destroyed and the hundreds of metallic warriors faced their doom in the flames and incoming fire. It gave us just enough time to get as far away from the battle as possible. Our small platoon had just survived another failed attack from the terminators but we still had long ways to go. Once again we were on track to our destination. 


	3. Cyberdyne is dead

Its 6 o' clock. Almost daylight. The endless array of skulls and metal all mixed in some strange pathway. The day was incredibly uneventful. Although it was a sudden change in condition, the sun didn't shine. Always on our feet, we must have walked a few miles before we saw wreckage. Inside we saw a downed pilot. He was shooting at some terminators when they suddenly retreated. We came up close and we saw that his leg was completely messed up. We were a bit shocked that some of the terminators where fighting during daylight. We stayed back but one of our soldiers wanted to help. "No! Stay back!" the horrible explosion instantly killed the pilot and the soldier was ripped to pieces.  
  
"They planted him with a grenade!" shouted Jesse. "Thanks for stating the obvious" I quickly responded. No one gave it much thought and one of them vomited. 9 o' clock. We are nearing our destination. Heavily guarded and almost impossible to breach. Almost being the keyword. We planted the explosives on the weakest wall we knew. It was being repaired because of a previous attack. Not of those things were able to see us because of how the wall was positioned. BOOM! The explosion was a grand one. The wrecked wall and the black smoke rising above it. Suddenly, it started raining chunks of metal. I'm pretty sure they know we are in. we quickly ran through the giant factory complex. The sound of our gunfire and the sound of the enemies were all too familiar. The terminators dropped as our bullets pierced the hard exoskeleton. Wrecked T-800 were scattered all over the floor. "Dammit! Were surrounded!" Exclaimed Jesse. He quickly setup all of the explosives on the Cyberdyne system computer.  
  
The end for these machines was near. I could feel it. I switched to a heavier gun. The light machine gun I was using had run out of ammo. This gun was able to tear holes in the terminators the size of basketballs. We rushed out of there as quickly as we could. The lighter armed personnel of our soldiers dropped as the bullets quickly tore their chests apart splattering blood everywhere. The smell of burnt flesh was overwhelming. We got out and Jesse detonated all of the explosives. The whole complex went up in a blast that could have been mistaken for a nuclear blast. We all survived and Cyberdyne was dead. Now, the rest of the resistance can finish off what is left. I'm done fighting. 


End file.
